


尼诺：偷偷拥有的机会

by KnightNO4time



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, no one know about their love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Nyx Ulric
Kudos: 1





	尼诺：偷偷拥有的机会

早起一事对于路希斯王国的王子来讲从来都不是好事，但他知道自己终将有一天要处理朝政，管制国家，起早贪黑，就和他的父亲一样。  
但基于这件事，年轻的他依旧趁着青春大好在每周末的上午贪睡，平日上学前在车里打盹，甚至相比早上第二个闹钟他更愿意让伊格尼斯火急火燎的给他打个起床电话。  
于是不知道打了第几个哈欠的诺克提斯，用手压着嘴巴闷头跟在伊格尼斯身旁。他想合却合不上的嘴巴，弄的他下巴差点脱臼。于是他匆匆抹掉眼角挤出的泪花，故意忽略了伊格尼斯用视线投来的叮嘱，快走了两步。  
“啊…王子殿下！早上好！”路过的王都守卫匆匆忙忙避到走廊一侧，顶头哈腰的和难得一见的王子道早安。  
“早上好，王子殿下！”后年跟上来的几名守卫在看到这一幕后也匆匆停下，整齐划一的对经过的诺克提斯行礼。  
“哦，早上好，”诺克提斯立即挺胸抬头，把刚才犯困的颓废劲堵回肚子里，微笑的点头回应了每个人，“辛苦了。”  
等几个人走掉后，诺克提斯的脸跟着他的肩膀一起垮下去。他差点又打了一个哈欠，不过伊格尼斯一声“诺克特”就帮他噎回嘴里。  
“我就是不擅长这种…”路希斯的王子碎碎念的跟身边的友人抱怨，而全路希斯又有几个人敢相信王子不喜欢别人对他行礼鞠躬低头说话呢？而他一想到今晚自己都要穿着西装站在灯光下应付每个和自己搭话的来宾，他就头疼，“今晚真不想去啊…”  
“这也事没办法的事，越是这种场合越是你以王子的身份以身作则的时候，”伊格尼斯推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，背着一只手跨着步子。相比诺克特这身便装，伊格尼斯依旧穿得整齐笔挺，一如既往的毫不松懈。不过他倒是很快就心肠软下来，安慰起自己的王子，“我可以和古拉迪欧拉斯商量一下，明天晚上找个安静的好位置带你和普隆普特出去看烟火吧。”  
“哦，好耶。”诺克提斯慵懒的回应仿佛是在敷衍，但的确听得出来他放松了不少，“Thank you～伊格尼斯。”  
明天是新年，今晚是新年前夕。皇室举办了隆重的跨年晚宴，全路希斯的人民都可以在屏幕上看到路希斯王亲临现场参与的倒计时，以及整个因索姆尼亚盛放烟火。  
作为王子，诺克提斯不得不参与这次国家性质的大型活动。几乎不怎么在媒体面前露面的他，这次也许也会进入到镜头里。  
不少人们纷纷赶来观看和参加活动，更别说恰逢新年节假日！所以目前这一现象导致王都的交通格外拥堵，客服业忙得不可开交，广场和路边的人也非常之多。  
为了治安安全，今天皇家的警卫队队员和王之剑部队全部出动，一天下来全是工作，更别提晚上的大型庆典了。  
伊格尼斯也很忙。他不得不帮忙布置会场，还要负责其他事情，所以基本上从现在起到晚上为止诺克提斯都不会见到他。  
“如果回去要睡觉的话，记得不要睡过头。准时四点开始入场，别迟到。如果饿了的话，就先订个外卖垫几口，晚上也许你肚子里需要很大空间喝酒。”眼看就要出门，伊格尼斯开始滔滔不绝的给自己的王子叮咛，“西服套装取好后记得赶紧试穿，如果有问题还来得及打电话给我想办法补救一下。饰品我昨天都放在你桌子上了，不要戴错。领带按我说的配好，打法你还记得吧，诺克特？”  
“啊啊我记得啦，姑且。如果不行的话，我就上网查视频教学，别担心啦！”即使有些孩子气的绷着脸，不耐烦的哼哼，但诺克提斯也没有打断对方，老老实实的把话听完后给出回应。  
越是这种大日子，伊格尼斯行动越是严谨，叮嘱也格外多。不过诺克提斯知道，这些话都是对的。  
结果刚说完，年轻的王子就听到一旁的亲信无奈叹气的声音。可恰逢踏出大门，外面阳光刺眼，从而让眯起眼的他没看到伊格尼斯的表情。  
最近持续降温的天气让王子缩了缩脖子，因为出门就可以有车接送，所以他今早没多加件衣服就钻入车里。冷气帮他提了提神，而近日早起也因为前天他的父亲雷吉斯说可以在今早找机会一起吃个早餐，这是许久没有的机会了。  
但诺克提斯没等到。  
为了晚上的安排，早上的皇室会议延长了时间。诺克提斯赶来时国王还在开会，而他也不知道自己的父亲何时可以找机会吃上一口饭。所以他只能独自往肚子填了点食物，最终离开了这里，回去准备晚上的着装。  
他并不会责备父亲，因为他知道路希斯的国王付出了多少。反正晚上也会见面——他如此安慰自己——因此他表现得不那么介意。  
“如果你忘记怎么打领带的话，”伊格尼斯强调的话让诺克提斯回过神，看来伊格尼斯有更好更保险的建议。  
此时说话间，诺克提斯的视野也因为到了外界而变得明亮，与此同时视线也稳稳的落在了阶梯下广场前停着的皇家轿车上，以及…车前那位英姿飒爽的王之剑队员身上。  
他认得这名男人，而且很熟。  
只是不为人知。  
“你可以咨询乌尔里克剑员。”伊格尼斯口里恰巧说出的名字巧合性的令年轻王子的胸口下怦然跳动起来。而名字的主人则在他们下了两步台阶时便转身打开了后座车门，毕恭毕敬的候在那里。  
王之剑的人来接送王子可谓是闻所未闻，令人诧异。但放在现在这个时候，则可以理解。就像之前说的那样，今天是个大日子，伊格尼斯很忙，所以今天的接送任务临时派给其他都城的人来办理，而同时护送王子去会场这中开阔又瞩目的大地方，自然是需要谨慎看护的，所以派出实力强的王之剑成员来守护也不是不能被理解。  
尼克斯·乌尔里克——王之剑队里的大英雄，想必以此理由推荐他来接受这个工作是个不错的选择。  
这人是伊格尼斯建议安排的，但伊格尼斯也是根据诺克提斯的想法安排的。他认为诺克提斯中意有英雄事迹和实力的人没什么不好，而且这名沉着的王之剑队员令人心生信任。  
然而伊格尼斯没能准确的捕捉到走在他前方楼梯下的诺克提斯有怎样一瞬的表情变化。  
而看守在大门楼梯前的两名护卫也没能发现车前的王之剑眼底有着怎么样的细微波动。  
诺克提斯和尼克斯——隔着漫长的阶梯接上目光，随着距离一步步缩短，彼此心照不宣的互换了眼神。接着诺克提斯立刻别开目光，瞥向跟上来的朋友，抛出自然的问题加以掩盖刚才的小细节，“普隆普特呢？”  
“我处理完事后会去捎上他，应该比你晚到。”没发现眼前两人间眼神互动的伊格尼斯低头注视着脚下的台阶，认真的回想今天的安排，“格拉迪欧拉斯会在会场等你，他应该和家人一起开车去。”  
“哦，我知道啦，”甩着手臂蹦着几步快速下楼的诺克提斯，在落到平地上后回过身，对跟下来的伊格尼斯点点头，随性的挥了下手，“那回头见！”  
伊格尼斯点点头，转而站好后礼仪性的同眼前的尼格斯打了个招呼。尼克斯对着王子行了王之剑的礼，直到王子钻进车座躲入暖和的车内，他才关上门后直起腰，然后冲伊格尼斯回以招呼。  
“那么就麻烦你了。这是去取套装的小票，”伊格尼斯从胸口的口袋里取出纸条，展开后递给了尼克斯，“王子四点必须抵达会场，殿下会在那里等着。晚上我也需要留下来处理会场，王子就麻烦你护送回去了，谢谢。”  
尼克斯接过纸条扫了一眼，随后按照折痕折回去负责任的收入制服里侧的口袋。“我会把王子好好护送到的，”他露出叫对方放心的表情给予回复，随后转身绕去车子的另一侧，打开驾驶座的门坐了进去。

…

行驶的车里一开始都很安静，前座和后座的两个人一句话也没讲，以斜角的位置占据了车内的两个角落。  
车内没播放任何广播或者音乐，只有坚固隔音玻璃外闷闷传来的街道上吵杂声，以及每个转角所捕捉到的不同音乐。毕竟是大型的跨年节日，各种活动和游行表演都在进行。许多店家也会在这个时候进行特别活动与促销来吸引客人的眼球，因此各种音乐灌满了这座充满了生机的都城。  
有几条路被封锁，因为处于活动原因。所以尼克斯驾驶着车绕路，需要花费比平日更多时间。当然今天如何准时去会场，他也做好了准备。  
尼克斯从后视镜里往后看了眼王子，诺克提斯正移着车窗托着腮，百无聊赖的看着窗外闪过的街景，有些困倦的耷拉着眼角。  
上次他们两个人保持这样近的距离是什么时候呢？似乎是上周下了巡逻后尼克斯在路边摊看到了对方，为他买了一顿晚饭，但因为原本赴约队员之间的聚会，他们俩的关系又不能透露，所以尼克斯很快就离开了。  
尼克斯不认为诺克提斯有在为那种事生气，因为这名年轻的王子比人们想得要心胸宽阔不少，只是他也知道王子今天看起来心情没有想象的那么好。  
“看起来心情不太好，王子殿下，”尼克斯公事公办的一边说边扫了眼镜子里的人，回头继续缓缓打着方向盘。不过他没等到诺克提斯第一时间的回复，而是捕捉到后座上人几不可闻的一声吸气，似乎在酝酿怎么开口，然而尼克斯帮他开口结局了话头，“没见到陛下吗？”  
“嗯，”诺克提斯这次回答的很老实，但他也很回避的继续放眼在窗外。一道玻璃相隔的外面是热闹非凡的大道和兴奋快乐的路希斯王国子民，他们一定没有注意到这辆车里坐着的是谁，而他对于自己的家庭又存在着怎么样的苦恼。  
仅仅只是一个鼻音的回复，尼克斯就能分辨出自己的王子勉强撑起的心情防护内是怎样一种失落在盘旋。以及他也知道，王子对于今晚的事情是怎样的抗拒。  
尼克斯在路口的一辆车后短暂停下等待，顺手为后方的青年打开了车里的音乐。随后前方的车子启动，他收回手继续往前开。没来得及调的乐曲停在了第十三曲上，他不知道这盘CD的名字，而耳边回荡的是陌生歌手演唱的不知名的歌曲。  
当剑员再度头机会扫过后视镜，他发现诺克提斯已经收回了胳膊和脸，面向前方身体软进车座内。他没有看手机，也没有睡觉，只是双手虚握的交叉，垂在两条腿之间。  
像是在倾听音乐，也像是在寻找话题。可尼克斯没见过他这样的表情，所以他认为两者都不是。诺克提斯也会紧张不安，仅仅是今晚那个重要的场合，他作为王子，感到了负担。  
“饿了吗？”尼克斯想到了之前伊格尼斯说的外卖的事情，主动开口询问。他的目光扫过周围的店铺，思考着对方喜欢的口味。  
“不饿，”诺克提斯的话打断了尼克斯的思路。取而代之，诺克提斯总算在今天见到对方后主动开了次口，“四点前你有什么打算？”  
“是三点前，”尼克斯纠正对方的话，毕竟四点入场，他们三点左右就该准备出发。不过他也只是提醒了一下，便继续作答，“把你送回去，你休息，我去取套装。如果你到时候想吃东西而我还没回来，你可以打电话让我给你捎回来。”一边说着脑子里的计划，尼克斯一边转动方向盘，看着路况，在大十字路口拐了个弯。  
然而他刚把车开直，头后侧就听到了衣物摩擦的声音，回头发现王子已经挪到车中央，双手抓着前座的椅背把脑袋探出他身侧。  
忽然靠近的脸让回过头开车的尼克斯被惊到，而且刚才寻去余光里的那张面孔时，尼克斯差点和诺克提斯脸碰脸，但他还是吃惊的扭头躲了下。  
眼睛同王子的脸拉开点距离后，也让聚焦的视线清晰化了那张年轻俊朗的面庞。尼克斯好久没这样近距离的看到诺克提斯的脸了，所以他借用别开脸的时间偷偷呼出口气，冷却掉胸口腾起的感觉。  
他目光死死抓住车前的路况，脑子里坚持做出驾驶时的判断，然而他还是分出精力瞄着一旁的人。  
诺克提斯肯定和他想的一样，即使现在正在盯着朝前张望，却还是瞥了他几眼，明显是很在意。可也就是这几眼的功夫，他们俩都因这样的距离而在窥去对方的位置时避不开的碰上好几次目光。  
可再怎么说诺克提斯这样坐着都不安全，就和想要胡闹的小孩子似的。尼克斯眼神也就避开这么几下，就忍不住无奈的白了一眼比自己年纪轻的人，放暖语调询问他怎么了。  
现在的王子如同慵懒随性的黑猫，相比用语言回答驾驶座上的男人，他更选择了行动和目的。  
于是只见诺克提斯抬起屁股离开座位，双臂用力抓住两边车座稳住身，随后手臂一撑，双脚蹬地蜷起，身子伴随惯性往前荡去。  
在尼克斯震惊和有些强硬要劝阻的呼声中，路希斯国王子轻轻松松伸出腿跃到了副驾驶座上。他快速调整倾斜的身子避开中间的车档，弹起屁股顺手整理了一下被压住的外套衣摆，就这样坐到了车前位。  
尼克斯边腾出时间扫去前方，稳住驾驶，却也不得不来回瞥见王子的一系列动作，还迫不得已侧出身给对方一整个人的移动腾出点空间。  
直到确认这个年轻人安全入座，尼克斯才闭上嘴把未能成功的劝阻吞回肚子，可一秒后他又重新开口，抛出了现在该有的问题，“你要干什么？王子。”他发誓要负责保护王子，可不希望这种时候闹出个意外，比如王子撞到车玻璃上之类的。  
“尼克斯，你不想吻我吗？”谁知诺克提斯给出的不是回答，而是一个疑问。那种软掉的语调中也没有火气，反而诞生出不同于先前气氛的一丁点期待，甚至有这催促与生机。  
就像是年轻人挑逗恋人时那种兴奋和愉悦，王子此时在这个只有他们俩的私人空间里，总算在并排的位置上找回了俩人私密的感情世界，冒出的词语间挂有几分恶作剧的成分。  
诺克提斯一定已经憋坏了，因为他们真的没多少机会见面，并且总要偷偷摸摸，甚至必须在公共场合碰面时表现得各司其职，毫无过多瓜葛。  
诺克提斯已经快要记不得上次被尼克斯亲吻是什么时候的事情了，也不记得被拥抱是什么时候了。或许每次碰面时，他们仅有的眼神交流是最多的，可在偶尔避开人们视线的地方，他们也会轻轻牵动手指。而私下的夜晚，碰面总是艰难而短暂，激烈却又不满足的。  
他们的关系实在是太过于悬殊，太过于无法顺从命运。他们无法找寻公开的途径，无法光明正大的往前，甚至面对国家未来的存亡，他们可能会做出各自的决定。这些他们都很清楚，甚至都没面对面谈起，因为他们内心都不曾抹去一种怀疑，那就是他们无法走到最后。  
这听起来怯懦且悲观，可这并非是逃避和害怕以及胆小。或者说为了那个未来和目标，他们决心面对任何一种可能会有的意外，从职责开始支持对方，然后直到最后一刻。而这短暂的恋情时光，只不过是刻在心上的记忆，一时的偷欢，趁着机遇诞生的任性与放纵罢了。  
“当然想，”尼克斯不可否认，毕竟他同样期待为对方献上一吻，甚至当时看着这位漂亮的王子从高耸的台阶上步下来时，他希望上前给予一个用力的拥抱。  
“但是我还在工作，王子。”  
“诺克特，”诺克提斯唉声叹气的把自己的头衔抹掉，如同受伤的小动物似的瘫在椅背中，被开头扫了眼窗外，又心切的回头望向秘密恋人的脸庞。  
因为今日的活动，王之剑剑队这日穿的都是正规的战斗服。尼克斯本来也是这样子坚守在王城内，并且晚上要亲自在会场里做安保，不过他被临时调来给王子驾车，所以他衣服也没换。  
看起来尼克斯暂时把手上的铠甲卸了，装在了后备箱里。但是他披着的黑色的斗篷没有脱，兜帽上嵌着银色雕花的眼罩，那颗黑色弯曲的独角翘在他的肩后，令他有这着了魔版的魅力，吸引着年轻的王子投来忍耐的目光。  
尼克斯无话可说，只能眨眨眼更正了自己的用词，将恋人间的私情搬上台面，放在这辆装载着接送任务的车内。  
面对忽然斤斤计较起来的诺克提斯，尼克斯加重字音一字一句的安慰道，“诺克特，我当然想吻你。”他翘起的手指像是宣扬内心的坦白，翘起来又放下，拍了拍方向盘表面，“但一会还有机会，我可以去你房间。”  
“现在不是也有机会？”诺克提斯试图抬高自己的优势，扬起语调甩给对方无路可退的理由。他原本翘起了腿，但很快他又打消了主意，把翘起的右腿放下，转而侧身稍微凑向对方那边。他没有系安全带，所以这使得他前倾的身子显得挤迫，令尼格斯有些担心。  
“看来你很心急，”尼克斯觉得这样的对方很可爱，不是未来的一国之君，而只是一个稚气未脱的孩子，和一个在感情上热烈回应他的恋人。尼克斯不自觉的笑起来，他帅气英俊的脸上绽放出宠爱的温情，令他的形象柔化不少。梳起的背头把他眉目间每个变化都暴露给了诺克提斯，就连那个抑制不住感情的双眸也真切的映入诺克提斯的眼里。  
一个准时的红灯如同奇迹般亮了起来，黑色轿车缓缓停下。就是这样的时刻，下一秒他们回头迎向对方，久违亲吻的感觉重新刷新在两人的脑海中。  
尼克斯呵护的深处靠近对方的那只手，擦过对方干净漂亮的脸颊和眼角，留恋的抚摸过那头黑发，把这份时隔许久的触摸刻入记忆里。他耳边听到王子用力动动嘴唇回应他时飘过的呼吸声，有些操之过急，但却撩人欲火。  
“今晚。”换气时这个单词间断的从诺克提斯嘴角旁泄露，却像是不愿浪费时间似的被打断，因为他已经伸手招呼着尼克斯，又给了自己第二吻。  
“什么？”尼克斯松开他好笑的问了声，而眼前的小王子已经面颊潮红，不善开口却又在努力，着实又些可爱过头。  
“今晚你送我回来吧？”诺克提斯完全就是一个发出邀请的普通青年，耳朵也有些发烫。他的嘴巴会不自觉的撅起来，掩盖挣扎别扭而不坦率的内心，“来我公寓睡吧。”  
这里蕴藏着怎么样的信息，王之剑的尼克斯不可能猜不到，他没那么迟钝。他只是觉得这样主动的邀请很少能出自眼前这个王子，冒险，大胆，还迫不及待。他们都知道风险，却都在当下逃避过。  
“明日我要早起，”尼克斯瞄了眼还没变的灯，立刻抬手挑起害羞的人的下巴，在人发烫的脸颊献上一个安抚呵护的亲吻，“吵到你我就不负责了，”这样提醒后，像是要掐掉对方不太可能有的犹豫，他把双唇再度挪到了对方湿润的嘴角上。  
三个亲吻和一个邀请便在等灯的时间内将两人的心跳推上高潮。  
红灯切换成绿灯，两人再度肩并肩坐在车内前排的座位上，隔开了两座之间的好一段距离。诺克提斯红着脸再度观望起窗外的景色，而他的护卫则开着车继续往他家驶去。  
只不过诺克提斯避开的表情中贮满期盼，这让今晚不再令他难熬。


End file.
